Broken pipe sections in remote or inaccessible locations present a particular problem where it is necessary to unthread the section from another section, particularly where the pipe section has become frozen. Various tools have been devised for insertion internally of a hollow element, such as, a pipe, to grasp and lift that element from an otherwise inaccessible location. For instance, U.S. Pat. to McFarland et al No. 3,654,686 discloses a clamping tool having a spring-actuated handle portion which, when depressed, will cause a jaw or gripping member to grasp and loosen objects. The tool is specifically intended for use in lifting valve tappets internally through a motor. U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,775 to Doherty relates to a plumbers tool having a pair of arms which are forced outwardly by depression of a handle member to hold a pipe in a stationary position from the inside or to remove the pipe from another element but is not capable of removal by application of torque to standard pipes. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,722 to Maness discloses a valve lifter tool in which a pair of lifter-engaging jaw portions are forced outwardly when a plunger is depressed to grip and remove the valve lifter from its bore without removal of the cylinder head from the engine block.
However, there are many cases where it is necessary to permit extension of a tool into the interior of a broken pipe section and which is capable of firmly gripping the inner wall of the pipe section for the application of torque to the broken pipe section in order to unthread it for removal from another section. A particular application of the present invention is to the removal of broken riser sections in a sprinkler system where the riser is broken off in the ground and is not readily accessible without digging up the turf surrounding the riser section. Further, extractors presently in use for removal of risers require two hands in order to hold the tool and a separate wrench to turn the tool.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved tool which is conformable for use in the removal of various types and sizes of pipes or fittings and is particularly conformable for use in the removal of otherwise inaccessible underground fittings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a pipe extractor tool capable of removing a pipe section by the application of torque thereto and which tool is manipulable with one hand.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and improved pipe extractor tool which is comprised of a minimum number of parts and can be made in various sizes to conform to the size of the pipe section or other fitting to be removed.